


Loving All of Me

by FayeWildwood



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: After S3, Leonard's not dead, M/M, Mental Disorders, Multiple Personalities, because no, did, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeWildwood/pseuds/FayeWildwood
Summary: Barry Allen was diagnosed with Multiple-Personality Disorder at the ripe age of 12, a few years after his mother was killed. Thanks to modern medicine however he hasn't had to deal with the other personalities except for a few slip ups for various reasons. When he became the Flash, Caitlin had to come up with new medicine for him, but now with Caitlin gone, he has no other choice but to let the 'Others' roam free.How will his team react to this shocking news? How will the 'Others' react to having super powers? And where does Captain Cold come into the equation?





	1. A Needed Explination

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new thing I'm trying out. I've always been obsessed with MPD, now DID. However I am no expert and I'm sure I'll get a lot of things wrong, so please just bare with me. It's like comic book science. I'm basing this information on movies like SPLIT and Sybil, as well as the show United States of Terra. So please don't get upset if I have something happen the wrong way, this is going to be fictionalized.   
> Also a few notes!  
> 1\. Leonard Snart did NOT die at the Oculus, they were able to put a remote detonator on the device to blow up. However he did quit the team and he and Mick are back in Central City.  
> 2\. Iris and Barry are not together. They tried that and it didn't work out so they parted ways peacefully. Savitar did still try to kill her though b/c she's Barry's sister and he loves her.  
> 3\. SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3 FINALE- Barry did not go into the speed force. All is well at the end of season 3, where this story starts off.  
> 4\. Caitlin still left however, and Harry decided to stay with them to help out. Jesse is still on Earth-2 being the flash over there.  
> If there are any warnings or more notes, I'll put them at the beginning of the chapters.  
> Thanks guys!

"Wait, so you have Dissociative Identity Disorder," Cisco said, surprised at the confession.

Barry sighed from his spot on the chair in the center of the cortex, Joe and Iris standing supportive behind him. He had not been looking forward to this conversation with the rest of Team Flash, but with Caitlin gone, he really had no other choice until he was able to find someone to make him more meds. So far it'd been a week since Caitlin left and he luckily hadn't had an episode, but it was only a matter of time. "Yes, Cisco. Caitlin has been making medicine that's been working even with my powers, but with her gone... well I can't suppress them anymore, the Others. Uh, the therapists say it happened when I saw what happened to my mom. A lot of disorders like this pop up after traumatic events, so..." he shrugged.

Julian was equally surprised, but was the first one to chime in. "Okay, I assume you're telling us this because it might interfere with your Flash responsibilities."

"Yeah," Barry nodded, a guilty look on his face. "Joe has agreed to talk to a few of the Others if they show up, explain to them what it is I do exactly so they'll understand... but a few... well one in particular won't be able to be the Flash if he comes out, at all." Barry's eyes moved up to Wally with a sad frown. "Which means you will be called in anytime he comes out. I'm sorry it has to come to that, but if any of the Others can't work as the Flash, I need to know you will be able to step in."

Wally had been standing there with wide eyes, arms crossed over his chest, but when Barry addressed him, he deflated a little. "Of course, Barry. This is what you've been training me for, I can do it. Anything you need."

"It'll be really weird at first," the older speedster said, addressing everyone now. "They won't know who you are and you won't know who they are. They won't go by the same names or have the same attitudes. They have their own fears, their own likes. They even wear different styles of clothes, which reminds me I need to go get Damien a new wardrobe..." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, growing frustrated with the situation. "Normally I wouldn't be too worried. There have been a few times I've had to go off my meds before, but not... never when I've been the flash. I'm not sure how they're going to take it, and I need you- all of you- to be patient with me. They won't know about my powers until Joe or one of you tells them, so they'll need help with it just like I did."

"So you don't have like, the same memories? If one of them comes out one day are you just like, gone?" Cisco asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Barry said. "Though they are all aware that there are other personalities, they just treat them like they're different people if that makes sense. Umm here, my therapist explained it like this. All my personalities are standing in a dark room and in the center of that room is a chair with a light on it." He glanced around at the many faces staring at him, making sure they were following along. "The chair with the light is kind of like my body. Whichever personality is in the chair, is in the body, but the others are unaware, asleep. But they can have triggers. If something happens that triggers one personality, they'll shove the other out of the chair and take the spotlight. Does that make sense?" He got a series of nods and saw no confused faces so he gave a sigh of relief.

Harry was in the corner of the cortex, seemingly taking notes on the whole conversation. "How do you communicate then?"

"Through videos," he answered quickly. "I record them on my phone and each personality knows to check every time they come out before anything else so we know what's going on. Unless it's an emergency and they don't have time to check."

Nodding, the scientist jotted that down. "And since Caitlin isn't here and you have responsibilities, would you be opposed to us seeing those videos?" Barry tensed, frowning at Harry. "Or just one of us, so we know what's going on?"

"Yeah, I can make an app that really easy to use and whenever you make a new video, it immediately uploads to a server here. That way we know in advance if we need Wally that day, or if we need to keep updated on a certain personality?"

Barry thought about it for a moment, a deep frown on his face. He surely didn't like the idea, but he couldn't help but think that it was a good one. With his responsibilities as the Flash, it wasn't just him that he had to take care of anymore, he had others that counted on him. "I... Maybe just one of you," he mumbled. "Some of the Others are... well you'll know when you meet them, but those videos are kind of like a diary. We recount our days, tell what's happened so we're all aware. It can get really personal so... just one of you." He nodded to Harry who was still writing stuff down. "Harry, you live here so you'll be here the most, it should probably be you. Plus I trust you not to bring stuff up that shouldn't be brought up, right?"

Harry nodded and Cisco held out his arms in offense. "Hey! Best friend here!"

Ignoring Cisco, Harry nodded. "Alright, Cisco will get right on that so we can have it set up as soon as possible. How many personalities do you have and what should we expect from them?"

Dread set low in Barry's stomach and Iris seemed to sense it because her hand dropped on his shoulder, squeezing in comfort. This was the part of the conversation he was always dreading. Talking about the Others was strange to say the least, but actually explaining them, it made him so uncomfortable that usually he refused to do so, but he had to this time. He had no choice. So he swallowed and took a deep calming breath.

"There are six, including me: Theo, Sebastian, Damien, Bartholomew and Nick. The only ones you really need to keep an eye on are Theo and Damien. Like please for gods sake, keep an eye on Damien," Barry said, eyes moving up to Joe this time as if to gauge the look on the cop's face.

"So they have their own personalities so to say," Julian clarified. "Does that mean they have their own... lives? Like do they have jobs and hobbies?"

Barry nodded, "In a way, yes. Umm, Bartholomew for example is a doctor, well a history Professor at CCU. Or he'll tell you that at least, and he definitely knows his history, but he always thinks he's on vacation, or he'll talk about papers to grade but never actually do them. It can get confusing. Uh Nick is a tattoo artist, really good too, but we have a rule of not tattooing ourself."

There was a shocked silence throughout the room, the only sounds being Barry's foot tapping the ground anxiously and Harry's furious scribbling as he tried to gather all the information in one notepad.

"So you're a superhero, a history teacher and a tattoo artist. What else can you do?" Cisco joked, but the situation was heavy in the room.

"You mentioned Theo and Damien, why do we need to watch out for them?"

When Barry was silent for too long, trying to find the words in his head, Iris piped up beside him. "Theo is only nine," she said sweetly, and Cisco sputtered a bit as he choked on his drink. "He's actually pretty cute, like Barry was when he was a kid before everything happened. But he is a kid so he acts like one and we kind of have to babysit him when Theo comes out."

"And Damien?" Harry asked, moving on as if it was everyday information he was writing.

Iris looked to her dad, a conflicted look in her eyes and Barry groaned, dropping his head in to his hands. "Damien is a criminal," he said, just barely loud enough for the others to hear. "He's a... he used to be part of a biker gang back when I was in high school, almost got me killed I don't know how many times... the idiot. Anyway, he's a thief, and a pretty good one. Big kleptomaniac though, half the time he doesn't even realize he's stealing stuff, he just does it. I used to come home to piles of junk in one of my drawers."

Cisco couldn't hold back his laugh at that one, covering his mouth quickly to hide the smile he now wore. "I'm sorry," he said at the shocked and annoyed looks that were shot towards him. "That's just... wow. The irony in that situation."

"Ironic, but dangerous," Barry said, pointing at them. "If you see Damien come out you have to watch him. God knows what he'll do when he figures out he now has super speed. He'll ruin my rep as a superhero in a day. Joe is going to talk to him about using his powers, but just in case, we have to be careful."

"It's okay Barry," Cisco smiled, still a bit unsure but optimistic. "We got this. This is by far not the weirdest thing we've had to deal with."

"I know," Barry mumbled, running a hand through his hair again. "It's just... it's been a while since they've all been out and about and I'm nervous. Especially since I have these powers and I... I just don't want one of them screwing stuff up."

Iris squeezed his shoulder with a smile. "Luckily you know a reporter who can spin any tale in the paper in case something does happen."

There was a long silence and Barry fidgeted in his seat. "There is one more thing..."

"Barry," Joe interrupted, shaking his head. "You don't have to."

"No, I do..." Barry sighed and stood up, staring at all of them with a determined look. "There is a... a sort of safe word, for if you absolutely have to... 'kick someone out of the chair'." He shifted from foot to foot, his stomach churning slightly at the idea. "You have to understand though that this word is only to be used in an extreme emergency, okay? Like if Damien takes the suit and runs rampant or _doesn't_ take the suit and runs rampant or... I don't know but it has to be an emergency. You have to swear to me that you won't use it against me, won't... won't take advantage of it." He rubbed the back of his neck and swallowed. "As much as I don't like having these other personalities, they are a part of me. I know it may sound weird but just... just shoving them away because they aren't me- aren't Barry- hurts and it isn't fair... so... so you have to promise me only to use the safe word if you absolutely have no other choice, if you can't talk them down or their going to hurt someone."

The silence was almost deafening and the others stared at him with mixed expression of awe and shock. "Have you ever had to use the safe word before?" Harry asked.

"Only twice," Barry mumbled. "That's not including the few test times we did it in therapy. But I don't like it, so we only use it if we have to."

The others nodded and he got various forms of promises.

"What's the word?" Harry asked, pen at the ready.

Barry took a deep breath. "Asli. It means 'original' in arabic."


	2. The Artist Awakens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry's first personality comes out to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next few chapters will mostly be introduction chapters for the other personalities and Barry dealing with them and his other jobs. I promise we'll get to Len eventually, it's going to be kind of a slowburn type thing, but don't worry, he's coming up soon.

Nick was the first personality to show up. He woke up fresh in the morning, donned a pair of skinny jeans and a button up, and went about his normal bedroom routine. He was about to go down stairs to make a coffee when a note on his door made him pause.

 

_Welcome back, here's your to do list for the day:_

  1. _If you aren't me, text Joe and let him know you won't be at work today._
  2. _Watch my video, make your morning video._
  3. _Go to STAR LABS and introduce yourself._
  4. _Find or call Joe, he'll explain some things if the others at the labs don't_



 

_Please behave, you've been gone a long time. If you're here all day, please remember to make your nightly video._

_\- Barry_

Nick scoffed, rolling his eyes at the note before wondering how long it'd been on the door. Barry couldn't have known he was going to be here today, _he_ didn't even know. Regardless, he pulled out his phone, sent Joe a quick text, and pulled up the video feed. He popped some gum in his mouth and started recording. "Hello Barry darling, Nick here! Nice of you to let us out again. Honestly, I'm horrified at what you've done with the place," he spoke to the camera, glaring a bit behind a pair of thick rimmed, hipster glasses. He circled the room so the camera could see behind him. "I don't have sketchbooks anywhere, you've hidden my tattoo kit somewhere that I can't find and look at these," Nick held up the hand that wasn't holding the phone and wiggled his fingers. "There are no callouses on these fingers, Barry! Which means you haven't been drawing. Barry we've talked about this, even if I'm not out, you have to draw for me, even if you're bad at it. Honestly, muscle memory can only get you so far and practice makes perfect." He huffed and rolled his eyes again, turning so the note on the door was in the camera. "Nice of you to leave me a to do list. Don't worry," he said, "I'll do what it says. It's my first time out in ages and I'm not going to mess it up. But afterwards I'm going shopping because I need a fresh sketchbook and you're going to buy me a new kit if I don't have one on the desk next time I'm out. I have clients you know."

Without another word, he ended the recording and shoved the phone in his pocket. There were directions to Star Labs on the fridge and a fresh pot of coffee brewing on the counter for him when he got downstairs. Another note was on the fridge from Joe, telling Barry to pick up some milk if he had the chance on his way home from the labs. He decided last minute not to watch Barry's video because really, he doubted there was anything he wanted to hear right now.

Much to his dismay, there were no keys left for him, nor a car and the artist tutted. "Damn Barry, going to make me take the subway. That's harsh. Damien's going to kill you."

The subway was long and boring and Nick took the time to scroll through photos on his phone, smirking at various ones of Joe and Iris, and wondering who all the people were that he didn't recognize. Finally, after what felt like hours, the subway doors swung open on his stop and he practically sprinted out of the dingy and smelly tunnels, breathing in the crisp morning air. He slid his sunglasses back on and started walking towards the huge round building in the distance. Unfortunately the subway didn't take him close enough, though it did take him to the end of the parking lot. A parking lot that was big enough it needed it's own tram system. 

"What do you do here, Barry?" Nick wondered to himself, shoving his hands in his pockets. When he got to the doors, there was a scanner that he had to put his palm on, and another one by the elevator that brought him down a few floors before opening up into a long hallway. "High tech," he muttered, stepping out. There were shouts coming from the other side of the hall, echoing off the walls, but he didn't recognize the voices.

"We can't just attach that to the suit, Harry! It'll mess with the comms!"

A heavy sigh. "Yes we can, Ramon, we just have to adjust the frequency. Honestly you deal with vibrations, how can you not understand that?"

"I understand it perfectly, Harry," the first voice yelled back. "What you don't understand is that the vibrations of the comms will counteract the vibrations of that! It'll either short circuit both of them, or freak it out so much... I don't even know what will happen!"

Nick frowned as he stepped into the doorway, the voices now gaining faces as he observed their argument. The main room was large, with computers everywhere and a few doors leading off to opposite directions. One man was standing at a clear dry-erase board, his hair cut short and glasses sliding off his nose. The other voice belong to a long haired man that was sitting at the computers, a huge big-belly burger drink in his hand.

" _Nothing_ will happen, Ramon, because we're going to make sure nothing happens!" His eyes fluttered up, meeting with Nicks for just the barest of moments before waving at the first man- Ramon. "Tell him, Allen, tell him he is being absolutely ridiculous and that he needs to listen to me because I am clearly the superior scientist."

Nick frowned, narrowing his eyes at the two as he tried to gauge who exactly they were and which one was more dangerous to disagree with. "Um... age over beauty?" he suggested, shrugging slightly.

"What?" the man named Harry sputtered, surprised.

Nick shrugged again and stepped forward, holding a hand out to the long haired man. "Uh, I'm Nick... Barry left me a note saying to come here and introduce myself? So uh... here I am I guess. Nice to meet you."

He frowned at the confused faces, the two men staring at him for far longer than he was really comfortable with and his hand still hanging in the air. As if a switch was flipped, they both sprang into action, Ramon jumping up to shake his hand and the other man- Harry- rushing over to one of the computers.

"Wow," Ramon said quickly, shaking his hand. "Sorry, we uh... weren't expecting you. I'm Cisco, Cisco Ramon, but you can call me Cisco. So you're Nick? The tattoo artist?" Nick pursed his lips but nodded, pulling away before looking at the older man. "Oh, that's Harry," Cisco said, again quickly, his cheeks dusted pink, flustered. "He's an ass. Harry, introduce yourself. What are you doing?"

The scientist waved his hand in their direction and grunted. "I'm checking to see if your program worked, Ramon. It was supposed to ping me when a new video uploaded. There's a video here, but it didn't ping me."

Cisco mumbled something in Spanish, shooting Nick an exasperated look before walking over to the older man. "Move, move!" He shoved the man with his hip and Nick chuckled. They were entertaining to watch, a interesting pair to say the least. He wondered if they actually hated each other or if this was just their way of getting along. He'd have to ask Barry. "It said it pinged you." Ramon said.

"Well it didn't."

"Well it says it did. Do you have your phone?"

"No, it's in the workshop."

A groan. "Well how do you expect to get a ping if you don't have your phone Harry? Honestly, you say I'm the dumb one."

"Ramon..."

"It pings to your phone, Harry. So you have to have your phone in order to get the ping."

Nick cleared his throat, drawing two pairs of eyes back to him. "Hi, yeah, still here." He laughed at the embarrassed look on Cisco's face and waved a bit. "So Barry said Joe or you guys were going to tell me something? Honestly, I didn't watch his video this morning so I don't know anything."

Harry frowned at him, a disapproving look in his eyes. "You need to watch the videos. That's the point of them."

"Yes, _dad,_ " Nick said, rolling his eyes and smirking when Cisco barked out a laugh. "Anyway, sooo was there something or?"

"Oh! Yeah!" Cisco smiled and rushed over to the far wall, pressing his hand on it before stepping away. A panel in the wall slid open to reveal a mannequin with a red suit on it. "Dude, long story short, you're a super hero."

 

"No fucking way," Nick laughed, sliding to a stop at the base of the speed track. A huge grin spread across his face and he took a deep, even breath. He wasn't even tired and from what Cisco was telling him, he was going almost Mach 2. Not that Nick knew what that meant, but he knew it meant it was damn fast. "This is fucking awesome! Do you know how much time this will cut off my art?"

Harry grumbled something for a moment before looking up from the notebook he was writing in. "Okay, but like we told you earlier, you have to be careful using your powers. The Flash's identity has to remain a secret, is that clear?"

Nick waved a hand, rolling his eyes. "Oh bug off, dad. It'll be fine. I'm not the one you need to worry about. Plus I am all for playing superhero as long as it doesn't interfere with my art. I'll talk to Barry about it tonight in my video. You'll have to teach me how to do some stuff, but like art, I assume a lot of it will be muscle memory. That tends to happen with us, we can kind of remember things the others have done, kind of like instinct I guess." Harry nodded in his direction, jotting it down on the paper.  Nick wondered briefly if the scientist was going to write down every word he said. "You shouldn't have a problem convincing Bartholomew, though he'll throw a fuss about it getting in the way of his teaching. Sebastian love attention, so he shouldn't be a problem at all either."

Cisco hummed, seeming to make a mental note about it. "Right, that leaves Theo and Damien right? Barry did say we needed to keep an eye out on them."

Nick cringed at the mention of Damien, shaking his head. That man was a menace to society if there ever was one. "Damien especially. Theo would love to play superhero, but he is just a kid. I mean he's still afraid that Joe is going to ground him if he doesn't do his chores. Damien is the one you really need to be careful with. He's a con, he knows how to lie. He may tell you he wont use his powers, and then turn around and do it anyway. He'll con you out of your favorite shirt off your back with the right motivation."

Harry shot a look at Cisco, an unspoken conversation going between them for a moment.

"Really as long as you tell him to behave, he shouldn't do anything drastic. He's got a flair to be dramatic and will randomly swipe things, but as much as he wants to do bigger jobs, he knows he can't." Nick dropped himself in a chair and propped his feet up on the railing. "It'll do none of us any good to be in jail, so Damien knows where the line is. He just needs to know the line has moved with these new powers we have."

"Are all of the Others as knowledgeable about each other? You seem to know a lot about them."

Nick shrugged. "I pay attention to the videos when I need to. I'm an artist, so I don't have a day job. When I'm out I usually spend most of my time watching the videos that have been recording and working on my art. Now that I'm out and about, I might start setting up appointments for clients, but with our... situation that might be weird. Anyway, the others really only watch whatever video happens to be the last one recorded. Theo can barely sit still long enough to do that, so whoever is watching him usually does instead. Bartholomew will watch all of the videos, but other than that," he threw his hands up in a what-can-you-do look before shoving his hands in his pockets.

He watched the men before him interact. They were much calmer now as they huddled in the corner muttering to themselves and if he listened closely enough he could hear them discussing whether the Others had different speeds or not. Instead he looked at Cisco, at the skin of his arms that were on display for him to see under the t-shirt he had on. "You have a great colour," he said absentmindedly, drawing their eyes to him. Pink dusted across Cisco's cheeks and he chuckled, waving a hand. "Not flirting, don't worry. I just mean your skin would hold tattoo ink really well. You ever thought of getting one?"

"Getting one what?"

"A tattoo, I'd do it for free. Need to build up my portfolio again since Barry has been neglectful. I'd love to give you one."

 

**Video Recorded 9:30pm - Nick 2**

 

"Barry Allen! We're fucking superheroes! This is so cool! You have no idea how many things I can draw in an hour now! Of course, I still prefer to do it the old fashioned way at normal speed, you can make too many mistakes by rushing, but still, this is amazing. However, your bill might go up because I bought two sketchbooks and have already filled them up. Sorry. Umm... So lets see, I stopped by Star Labs like you asked. That place needs some colour, please for gods sake let me paint one of the rooms, or the track or something. It's so boring. Or at least hang up some art. Anyway, that's besides the point. I met your friends Cisco and Harry- do they always argue like that? It's cute. They tested out my speed. Harry wants to discuss with you whether you think our speed differs depending on the personality. He has some theories but he kept talking science and I didn't understand a word of it, so I'll leave that to you. Iris called to check in with me and man it's great to hear her voice, you know? She's just as sweet as ever. I'm also glad to hear you finally gave up on that line of romance, trust me dude, it wasn't going to happen. 

Lets see, what else happened today? I picked up some milk for Joe when I bought my sketchbooks. Joe said my tattoo kit is around the house somewhere but hasn't been used in so long that it's probably just best I buy a new one. Don't worry, I didn't yet. I figured since you're the one making the bacon, I'd ask first. However I have my first client, so if you would kindly say yes, I can get back to what I do best.

No I can't tell you who that client is, I'm sworn to secrecy. Also he wants it to be a surprise.

Besides that, nothing else really exciting happened. Being a speedster gets tiring, and I swear I ate so much today I think I'm going to burst. Oh and the Flash was not needed today. There were a few small crimes, but the police took care of them. Again, man I can't believe we're a fucking super hero. I have no idea how we're going to pull this off, but damn if it won't be interesting.

Some notes for when you come back, uh, Iris wants to have lunch tomorrow if you're available. Like I said, Harry wants to talk to you about the speed thing... what else, what else... oh I took the liberty of dragging up an old dresser that Joe had in the basement. There just so happen to be six drawers in there so I figured we could each have one. I'm going to paint it when I get out next, I'm thinking each drawer will have a different theme. I've taken the liberty of the second drawer, giving you the first. I figured Theo could have the bottom one. My art supplies are already in mine so they don't clutter up the room.

Alright well I'm beat, so I'm going to bed. See ya later, Flash.

 

**Video Ended**


	3. "Blue"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien comes out to have a little fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait a little longer before having Damien pop up, but everyone was so excited to meet him, and I was too excited to write about him. So here he is!  
> Also, while I'm not quite sure what it is yet, there will eventually be an actual plot to this story, I promise :)  
> Some Notes:  
> 1\. Back in High school, Damien used to be a part of the Serpents (yes Riverdale fans, inspired by those ones) which was a biker gang. He was low level though so no one really cared if he actually hung out much.  
> 2\. He used to drink a lot and owned a motorcycle back in the day. Barry doesn't drive now though as most know.  
> 3\. Leonard Snart and Mick Rory are on vacation from the Legends, or retired, they haven't decided yet. So Legends still happened, but after the Oculus ALMOST killed Len, they quit to go back to thieving. They only just got back into town.

**Video Recording 7:25 pm - Damien 1**

"Barry, long time no see," Damien muttered a bit sarcastically, fidgeting with the headphones in his ears as he walked down the unfamiliar streets of Central City. "Listen, as much fun as being your little superhero would be, I'm going to have to decline that wonderful little game. I much prefer causing havoc, not stopping it. But don't worry our pretty little head," he said, rolling his eyes. "I won't do anything stupid. I know you work at the CCPD now and what with your superhero business... well let's just say it's best for all of us if we don't get caught. But," he shrugged his leather clad shoulders and smirked, "doesn't mean I'm not going to have a little fun while I'm here. By the way, I'm done walking everywhere. Honestly, it's ridiculous. Get with the times, Bare, get a car. Or better yet, drudge that old motorcycle of mine out of that cluttered garage so I can get to work fixing it up."

He paused, looking up at the sign of the bar that google maps had taken him too. He glanced back at the phone and smirked. "Gotta go, Flash. Don't worry, I'll make sure you wake up with someone pretty in the morning. Damien out."

**Video Ended**

The bar smelled like leather and sweat, and Damien wasn't surprised to see so many bikers gathered around the few pool tables that the small bar had. He had seen the bikes lined up outside and admired many of them, picking through different designs in his head. He made a mental note to ask Nick if he'd draw something up and paint it on his bike once he got it fixed up. 

Though he had donned his old Serpents jacket and paired it with a black tank top and skinny jeans, his combat boots comfortable on his feet, he still felt out of place in the seedy bar. He always had. Barry made it an effort to be as nerdy and skinny as possible and Damien couldn't exactly change it, though he made sure to work out when he could.

The bar - Saints and Sinners it was called - while not familiar to him, was comfortable territory. He'd been stuck in that damn lab all day answering questions and running and he needed a break. As much as Barry hated him going out to seedy places to get in trouble, Damien craved it. Plus if what that nerd Cisco had been saying was true, he needed to get laid and what better place than a run down dump like this.

He ran a hand through his messy hair and let it fall just a bit over the left side of his face, green eyes searching around for anyone he could easily make a mark on. Before he could pick anyone out however, the bartender caught his eye, nodding him over.

_Well, well,_  he thought, slinking up to the bar with a bit of a swag in his step. He was exaggerating, he knew, but it'd been a while since he had some fun and he was so itching to have some fun. He snatched a few wallets and chains as he slid through the crowd, using his speed when no one was watching. It felt normal again, to be stuffing his pockets with stolen items and it brought a smirk to his lips. He'd been gone _way_ too long.

"Hey Sam," the bartender smiled, putting a bottle of beer in front of him. "Regular right?"

_Sam? Well, Barry, you always tend to surprise me._  He smiled and nodded, taking the beer and slowly taking a long drag of it. _What are you doing in a place like this, Barry Allen? When you're always getting onto me for it._ He pulled a few bills out of one of the stolen wallets and slid it across the counter. "Yeah thanks. Keep 'em coming."

The bartender - Benny his tag said - laughed and took the bills, nodding. "Alright, though I'm not sure you'll see him tonight. He's been out of town recently I guess, up in smoke. Lise said he was working some job god knows where. Saw Mick the other day though, so it's possible they're just roamin' around. He's never far away from that guy. I can call him if ya like?"

_Who is him?_  he wanted to ask, but instead shook his head, turning to face the crowd. "Nah it's good. If he comes, he comes."

Benny shrugged and went back to cleaning glasses and chatting up other members at the bar. Damien watched with amusement as a barfight broke out, a few girls made out in the corner, and deals were made in dark booths. This was definitely his kind of bar, and with his luck, Barry would never find out because he'd just pay for everything with stolen money- no receipts.

He was curious though, his brain wracking for any sort of hint as to who the bartender had been talking to. Was it a contact for the Flash? Did Barry have a secret, criminal lover that he hadn't told anyone about?

Damien shook his head as some music started up and a few girls started dancing. He'd work out that mystery later, for now though...

 

Damien danced for what seemed like hours, not once breaking a sweat. He put his hands on the hips of the girl in front of him, his lips brushing the skin of her neck as she pushed her butt against him. Her arms were up and wrapped around his head, fingers tangling in his hair as they rocked together on the dance floor. He could feel eyes on them from all over, from both men and women and he could help the smirk that graced his lips.

He was handsome, and he knew it.

Before he knew it, a heat came up to his back and he was about to smile and say something, but two cool hands wrapped around the arms of the girl in front of him - what was her name again? - and turned her around. She looked a bit surprised, her pretty hazel eyes wide as she took in the person behind him. They were tall and built, so a man no doubt, and their voice was cool and set in a low rumble when they spoke.

"Get outta here, sweetheart."

She squeaked a bit before nodding and rushing off through the crowd, not wasting a second before latching back onto the girl she was with a few hours ago.

"What are you doing here, red?"

Damien turned to face the man, a glare ready in his eyes, but he stopped short. The man before him was gorgeous, like drop dead. He was barely taller than Damien, his light, almost grey, hair cut close to his head and his steely blue eyes - like ice - stared back at him with intensity. He wore a simple black t-shirt and leather jacket, and there was a strange weapon attached in a harness to his thigh. "Damn," he breathed, so shocked he forgot his usual cool. "Well hello to you too. You know, you didn't have to scare off the girl," he recovered, smirking up at the man, "I am perfectly fine with sharing."

The man didn't seem surprised, only narrowed his eyes more, his lips set into a thin line. "I was getting tired of watching you guys," he drawled. "Let it go on any longer and it might have turned pornographic."

Damien laughed, pressing his chest against the other man's and snaking his hands around his waist. He slid his fingers into the man's back pockets and squeezed. _Mmm, nice ass. Bash would be dying right now._ The man's eyes widened a bit, but it wasn't until Damien pulled his hands back and shoved them into his own pockets that his mouth dropped open. It was a cute look on him, and from the short few moments he knew the man, he assumed it wasn't a look he'd see very often.

"I..." he shook his head, his face dropping back into that cool and collected expression. "Did you just steal my wallet?"

Worry shocked through him and his fingers tightened around the warm leather of the said item. He tried to gauge the man a little better in the next few moments, trying to determine if he'd kill him or let him go. This bar was out of his territory, despite how comfortable he seemed to fit in. He was behind on who was in charge where and hadn't bothered to do his research before tracking down the furthest bar from the labs he could find. He briefly hoped he didn't just get himself killed.

So Damien slapped a smirk on his face and pulled the wallet from his pocket. He held it up and leaned forward, maybe if he just played it off as a prank, flirted a little, he'd get away with just a few bumps and bruises. He lifted his eyes to those blue ones, again amused to see the surprise and shock that danced through them. He kept moving until his lips were just a breath away from the man's and he breathed out a small laugh. "And if I did? What do you plan on doing about it, blue?"

A heavy silence sat between them, Damien just waiting to see what the other man would do. But he just stared at him in a mix of shock and confusion, eyebrows pulled down and a deep frown on his face. He slowly, very slowly, took the wallet from Damien's fingers and slid it back into his dark jeans.

"Don't worry, I don't bite."

At that comment, the man took a step back, not too far as the crowd behind him formed a wall, watching the pool game that was going on - oblivious to their transaction. He narrowed his eyes. "What happened to you, Bivolo get to you?"

This time, it was Damien's turn to frown and he once again wracked his memories for the name. "Bivolo... don't know him. You must have me confused with someone else," _Barry perhaps,_  he thought. Perhaps this was the man the barkeep had been talking about. He held his hand out and smiled. "I'm Damien, and you are?"

There was another beat of silence and the man let Damien's hand hang in the air between them. "Not amused by this joke," he grumbled, turning to shove through the crowd. A bit shocked, and insulted, Damien followed him, stopping only when the man plopped down in a booth beside another man in a fireman's jacket. He was much bigger, not nearly as pretty, and very dangerous looking. Damien practically slid to a stop, drawing the attention of the bigger man. "Get lost, Red. I'm not in the mood for your games tonight."

"What's the kid doin' here?" The older man asked, but 'blue' ignored him.

"Listen, we got off on the wrong foot," Damien said, imagining the lecture he was going to get from Barry on the next video if he just screwed up some weird relationship they had going on. "I don't want to screw up any shit you've got going on with Barry. He'll kill me, well, figuratively anyway." That seemed to get the man's attention, though it was guarded and still a bit confused. "But like I said, I'm Damien. No games here, okay? Barry is... not here at the moment. Listen it's a bit hard to explain, but if you're like, his boyfriend or something, I can't afford to piss you off. Seriously, Barry barely gets laid as it is, so I definitely do not want to mess shit up."

The big man sputtered, choking a bit on his drink and a booming laugh burst from his chest. Damien forced himself not to jump at the sound, his eyes widening in surprise. The smaller man glared at his friend and then at Damien.

"Alright, well we'll suffice it to say I'm confused. But I'll let Red explain later. You," he said, pointing at Damien, "are not Barry." Damien shook his head, though he wasn't quite sure it was actually a question. "Then I got no issue with you. What are you doing here? Barry doesn't really come here often."

The speedster shrugged, taking the seat across from them and plastering his smug smirk on his face again. "Ah I'm just out to have some fun. I haven't... been in town in a while and Barry's a spoil sport. So here I am, taking numbers and swiping wallets." He smirked at the man and leaned forward onto the table. "You still didn't tell me your name."

"Leonard," he said slowly, his voice calm. He nodded to the man beside him. "This is Mick. We're... business partners of Barry, you could say."

"So not a boyfriend," Damien clarified.

"No." The word was a little sharp, but Damien pushed it aside. Hey if he wasn't Barry's then he was free game.

"So you're not opposed to a little fun?" Leonard raised an eyebrow and the question and Damien smiled. "What? I'm looking to make friends, and I promised Barry I'd wake up next to someone pretty tomorrow morning." He winked and chuckled as Mick laughed again. "Unless you bat for the other team." He leaned back, taking a chance and stretching his legs out under the table and letting his ankles brush Leonard's. He watched carefully for any change, but his face remained as stoic as ever as he sipped at his own beer. Damien resisted the urge to pout. That's was Sebastian's gig- playing the bashful prince. 

Leonard sighed and rolled his eyes. "Listen, _Damien_ , I don't know what the hell is going on here, but I'm not in the mood for it. He took a pen from one of his pockets and snatched Damien's wrist. For a split second, he was afraid of the mischievious look in the man's eyes, but he didn't let it show. Instead of stabbing him like he thought he would, he shoved Damien's sleeve up and jotted a phone number on his wrist. "Have Barry call me when you're done playing bad boy. It's a burner so don't bother tracing it," he grumbled before finishing off his beer and tossing some cash on the table. "Let's go, Mick."

Damien smirked, his skin tingling a bit from where Leonard had grabbed him and he waved with the fingers of his other hand, the pretty black watch he'd snatched off Leonard's wrist in his other.

"See ya later, handsome."

 

**Video Recording 11:01 pm - Damien 2**

"Well thanks to you, Barry, I'm home alone tonight. Which I'm sure you are perfectly happy with. I did get a few phone numbers, but only one is worth looking into. Unfortunately my mystery man seems more interested in you than in me. Oh well, I've stashed his number away and not telling you. I'll see if I can get him to warm up to me.

Also, I'm pissed that no one told me we can't get drunk. What's the point of going to a bar if you can't enjoy the drinks? Now I just smell like them." A heavy sigh. "Anyway, I'm off to bed. I was serious about the motorcyle. Also I was hoping Nick could sketch up some ideas for painting the tank. She's a bit old and probably needs a new skin. I'm sure he'll love the opportunity with how long he's been gone.

Well see ya. Oh, and Barry, get laid. Please. Your damn enhanced libido is killing me. Damien out."

**Video ended**


	4. Limited Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry is following the Rogues on a job when something he sees triggers a new personality to emerge. Len just so happens to run into him and really someone needs to just tell him what's going on already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been a long time since I've posted! I'm sorry guys! But here's the next chapter! A quick note: Mick and Lisa do not know Barry's identity, even after Legends and such.   
> Also, just a quick thing:  
> Thank for all of those commenting and supporting this project! I appreciate those who are helping educate me on correct terms and such so that I might better represent DID in this story. I have had a few people complain about the SPLIT inspiration, so I wanted to explain that when I said I was using that as inspiration, I only meant that I was using the explination of how the Alters worked (ie, the room with the chair), as well as how the alters might have different abilities and such that Barry doesn't have. (Which I haven't completely decided on yet.)  
> But anyway, I wanted to thank you guys for being so supportive of this project and I am working on the next few chapters now, so enjoy!

"So far, so good," Barry grumbled into his comms, glancing around the corner to where he saw Cold and Heatwave strolling through the museum. Lisa was no where to be seen, but he had no doubt she was there somewhere. "We still don't know what they're after, so I'm going to keep watching them until I know. Cisco?"

"Yeah, there's nothing new in the museum," the engineer answered in his ear. "I honestly have no idea what he'd be there to steal. You think this is a trap? I wouldn't put it past them. You don't think they know, do they?"

Barry didn't have to ask what he was talking about. It'd been a month and a half since he'd told them about his disorder and since then only Damien and Nick had made an appearance. Damien so far had only been out once, but Nick seemed to keep to a schedule now, coming out once a week. But there was no way the Rogues would have figured it out, they'd been too careful, and while Damien's whereabouts were still a mystery when he came out, what was the chance that he just so happened to go to the same bar that the rogues frequented? "I don't think so," he finally replied, watching as Cold leaned down to stare at something in a case. "I don't see how he could know. We've kept it pretty hush hush, and Nick knows better than to go about flaunting it."

Something in the case that Cold was staring at caught Barry's eyes though and he froze, blinking at it.

There was no way, he hadn't been to the museum since his mom was alive, but that was totally-

 

"Is that a limited edition, first edition Black Widow comic signed by Stan Lee himself?"

Cold jumped, cursing himself as he spun on his heal, gun already raised and pointed at the speedster who'd appeared beside him. Mick was turning as well and he could feel the heat of his gun charge up. The kid's eyes widened and he took a step back, raising his hands in surrender. If Len didn't know better, he'd think the speedster was scared? "Well now, Scarlet, fancy seeing you here. Been a while, and to think I had this whole heist planned out to guarantee that you wouldn't show up."

"Boss-" Mick warned, taking up the spot behind him, eyes narrowed at the kid.

"I-I didn't... I didn't mean to- didn't mean t-to interrupt," the speedster stuttered, swallowing thickly as he stared down the barrel of the cold gun. "I-I thought... I just wanted to-to see the," he gestured to the comic with a frown, "the comic. S-she's my favor-favorite."

The thieves were silent for a moment and the Flash jostled on his feet a bit, shifting and fidgeting like he was fighting the urge to run. After he thought it over a bit, Len lowered his gun, knowing Mick would do the same. "Well this is a surprise then. You still got your comms on, kid? Can Cisco hear me?"

The kid jumped slightly and he frowned before nodding. "H-he said yeah, he can, he can."

Without instructions, Len spouted out a phone number and sure enough, a few seconds later his burner was vibrating in his pocket. He could see Mick's questioning glance out of the corner of his eye and his sister up on the second floor railing, her gun still pointed in their direction, but her finger off the trigger. He shook his head just enough for her to see and answered the phone. "Ramon," he greeted.

"Snart! Heeeey, long time no speak- so, as you can probably tell, Barry is a little uh- I mean he- Julian, what do I tell him?"

Len rolled his eyes and slid his gun back in his holster. "How about I tell you something, instead. It's a funny story, Ramon. I was at Saints a few weeks ago and ran into a real interesting character, said his name was Damien. Sound familiar?" He could hear the soft, spanish curses from over the line and politely waited until the engineer was done before continuing. "I only need to know one thing right now, Ramon. Is this a new meta we're dealing with? I need to know if my people are in danger of... whatever is happening here."

"Oh, no, it's not a meta," he answered quickly, relief in his voice.

"Alright, then can-" he paused, looking up at the kid with a frown. "What's your name kid?"

There was a shocked grunt from Mick, but he ignored it, instead listening to the Flash blurt out a quiet, "Theo."

He nodded and returned to the call, but not before sending Mick a 'no-questions' look. "Can Theo find his way back to your labs? He doesn't look like he knows who we are."

Cisco and 'Julian', spoke for a few seconds, voices muffled as if the engineer had his hand over the speaker, then Bar-Theo straightened a bit and frowned. "N-no, I don't know-" he answered who Len presumed was Cisco in his comms asking him the same question. Cisco sighed and grunted in the phone, telling Len he was once again about to speak. "So he doesn't know how to get back here and I dont really think it's safe to leave him there until someone can come pick him up. As much as I completely and utterly don't trust you, it would seem that Barry's- I mean Theo's- life is currently in your hands."

"I'm not going to kill the kid, Ramon," Len huffed with a roll of the eyes, shooting a small smile to the speedster who looked even more frightened, like a bunny rabbit in the sight of a wolf. "How about we make a deal, hmm? I'll bring home your little errant speedster, all in one piece, and you give Mick and Lisa a ten minute head start before calling the cops."

Mick was snatching the painting they'd been sent to grab and rushing out the door the second Len said the words and he could see Lisa disappearing as well. 

"Five minutes, because I'm sure they're already gone, and you've got a deal," Cisco said.

"You're learning," Cold drawled with an amused tone before smirking. "Deal. I'll be at the labs in thirty minutes. I'd say twenty, but I think we need to find your kid some clothes that aren't red leather. I don't want anyone thinking I kidnapped the Flash."

"It isn't leather! It's tri-"

Len hung up before the scientist could finish his psychobabble and put on his attempt at a kind smile. "You can calm down, kid, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a friend of Barry's. You know who Barry is?" Theo nodded, slowly lowering his hands before reaching up, fingers tugging on the mask he wore in confusion. Len grabbed at his wrist though and shook his head. "Let's keep that on until we're out of view from the cameras, yeah? Come on, I've got a safe house nearby with some extra clothes, then we'll get you back to your scientist and detective."

Theo perked up at that, speeding up a bit so he could keep up with Len's long strides. "Detective? Y-you know Joe?

"We've ran into each other a few times," Len answered vaguely, careful to lead the speedster through the blind-spots in the museum's security. He kept a hand on Theo's wrist until they exited the building and stopped next to a beautiful motorcycle. The rogue tossed a helmet in Theo's direction. He caught it surprisingly well, as well as the blue parka that was tossed to him right after. He stared at them in confusion and Len fought the urge to groan in frustration. "Put them on. Like I told your friend, I can't have people thinking I kidnapped the Flash, and your outfit sticks out."

"I... okay..." he quickly did as he was told, zipping up the parka quickly and Len had to hold back a laugh at how comically big it was on him. "W-what's the Flash?" he questioned, climbing on the back of the motorcycle after Len and hugged his waist a little too tight as the rogue pulled down his goggles and took off.

Len snorted, making sure to keep to the back roads and to go slow enough that if they crashed he wouldn't die from the fact that he'd given Bar- Theo his only helmet. "Barry is. Cisco will explain it when we get back."

"Who's Cisco?"

Len grunted, but remained silent for the rest of the short drive to the apartment building. He parked the bike in a side alley and gestured to a door beside them. "Service stairs," he told the speedster as he was handed back his helmet. "I'd usually use the front door, but you... stand out." Before long they were making their way into a small, but comfortable apartment, furniture neat and orderly, picture frames spread throughout the living room- though there weren't very many. "Stay here," he ordered, pointing to the spot on the floor of the living that they'd stopped at. "I'll go grab you some clothes."

When he got to his bedroom, he leaned against the wall and sighed, closing his eyes for a second to contemplate just what the hell was happening. His relationship with the Scarlet Speedster was just getting more and more complicated, and now he'd brought the kid to his home- his actual home, not his safe house. He still wasn't sure what exactly was wrong with him. He had his suspicions, he'd taken a psych class in college, but he had no label to put to it, not yet. Or a reason as to why it had seemingly started up out of no where. Wracking through his memory, he couldn't recall any times where Barry had shown any previous symptoms of any sort of personality disorder. And if it was a personality thing, how many could he possibly have? How did his powers react to something like that?

_No need to focus on that,_  he thought to himself, shifting through the dresser on the opposite side of the room for a pair of sweats and a t-shirt that Theo would fit in. By the time he made his way back into the living room, Theo had found his way around,  a bag of marshmallows in his hands and a picture frame in the other. Just by looking at the frame, he knew it was one of him and Lisa as kids. He snatched it from the Kid's hands quickly and put it back on the tv stand where it belonged. "Told you to stay put," he scolded, but his anger quickly disipated when he glanced back to see Barry's face uncovered and his cheeks puffed out with little white snacks. He raised an eyebrow, a laugh bubbling up in his chest but he forced it down. "I see you made yourself at home."

"I-" he froze, handing the bag back to Len and swallowing the mouthful of sweets. "S-sorry. I was just hungry. I didn't- I mean...I was hungry," he muttered, a blush dusting across his cheeks as he looked down. "Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad," he replied quickly, taking the snacks slowly and making his way back to the kitchen. Something was niggling at his brain though and he frowned. "How old are you, Theo?"

Theo had followed him into the kitchen like a little duckling and he tilted his head to the side a bit. "I'm nine."

The older- much older it would seem- man tried not to choke as he stored the marshmallows away and looked at him with wide eyes. "You're nine." It wasn't so much a question, but Theo nodded anyway and Len couldn't help but mimic the action. "Alright then... my night just keeps getting more and more interesting. Go put those clothes on," he ordered, waving a hand at the stack of clothes on the counter. "When you're done, we can go get you some food and take you to the labs where someone can explain to me what the hell is going on."

It only took a few minutes for the speedster to return, but he hovered at the doorway, picking at the hem of the too-big shirt and looking down at his feet, which were still covered with his red boots since he didn't have extra shoes. He put the Flash suit on the counter, but didn't look up.

"What's wrong," Len asked, frowning at him.

"A-are you... are you mad at me? O-or at- at Barry?"

That wasn't exactly the question he had been expecting, but Len raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest. "What makes you think that?"

Theo shrugged, but Len didn't break the silence so the kid was forced to speak. "Y-you said a bad word. Joe- Joe only does t-that when he's- when- when he's angry... Iris makes h-him say bad wor-words a lot." Finally, he looked up, and Len found his heart wrenching a bit at the fear of disappointment in his eyes. He wasn't used to anyone looking at him like that, especially not Barry- even if it wasn't really Barry.

"I'm not mad at you, or Barry," he sighed, rubbing a hand over his head. "I'm just confused at the whole situation. I don't like not having all the information." Theo nodded, but he could tell the younger man didn't believe him. He wasn't here to cater to Theo's self-esteem though, so he slung an arm over his shoulder and started leading him out of the apartment, grabbing his keys and leather jacket, and an extra helmet on the way. "Let's just get you some food and get you home before your detective thinks I actually kidnapped you, yeah?"

 


	5. Author's Note

Hey everyone!

I just wanted to touch base really quick about the status of this story.

I'm not going to lie to you. I am struggling really hard with writing this story because I have gotten a lot of backlash from it. It's been hard finding the inspiration to work on this fully knowing how angry it's making some people. I've been called some terrible things and it kind of makes me not want to keep writing.

On the other hand, I absolutely love this story, and I DO want to continue writing it. I've recently reminded myself that I write for _myself_ , because I enjoy it, and for the people who are leaving loving and inspiring comments for me. I'm not writing this to satisfy those who are just looking to hate on something. 

SO-

That being said, I AM working on the next chapter of this story currently. I still don't really have a plot idea just yet, so it's probably going to continue being interactions and just Barry and the alters learning how to cope in their new super-powered life. Along with Len slowly coming around to all the different personalities in his own way. I do want to say that this is going to be a Len/Barry fic. While I might entertain the idea of Len having a relationship with some of Barry's alters, that's going to be a conversation they have in the future. And I want to say right here and now that Theo will not be involved in ANY sexual or romantic relationships, even though he is in Barry's body. The personalities are their own people, and I'm not okay with things like that. Len will be forming his own relationships with each alter, as well as setting up boundaries with Barry on things in the future.

And as a side note, from now on I will be calling the 'others' what they are supposed to be called which is 'alters'. I want to thank everyone who has been  _kindly_ educating me about things I have been getting wrong. I really appreciate that and will try to do better in the future to get the terminology correct. But please remember that I am not in a system. I do know some people who are and I have talked to them a little bit about it, however I am not in one myself. Please be patient with me. I respond much better to gentle criticism than to blatant rudeness.

Thank you to everyone who is supporting this fic! I hope to have new material out for you sometime this week!

\- Faye


	6. Sort of a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len takes Theo back to team flash where they discuss the not-plan they have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not extremely happy with this chapter, but it's been months since I posted and you guys are so supportive! We'll be seeing the last few personalities soon and I'm super excited for a few of the upcoming chapters so yay!  
> Again, thank you all for being so amazing and sticking through this with me even with my terrible update non existent schedule.   
> You're all amazing.  
> Thank you!  
> Enjoy!

"You're late!" Cisco cried when Theo and Len finally graced them with their presence, Len stroding through the cortex like he owned the place. The thief raised an eyebrow and smirked, raising a bag of big belly burger in the engineer's direction, wiggling it in temptation. Cisco glared for a few moments before snatching it from him. "Forgiven."

Two others stood behind him, one Len didn't recognize, a blonde with a pinched up face of disgust, and a tall, dark haired man that he recognized to be Harrison Wells. Theo was currently clinging to Len's jacket sleeve, his whole body pressed up against his back so that he was hidden mostly behind the thief. If it were anyone other than the Scarlet Speedster, he might have forced them off by now, but he didn't, even if he was getting weird looks from everyone.

"So you're Theo," Cisco said through a mouthful of fries, holding his hand out to shake. "I'm Cisco, Barry's absolute best friend in the entire multi-verse."

"And you're disgusting," Len sneered. "Don't talk with your mouth full like that, Ramon, didn't your parents teach you manners?"

In childish response, the engineer opened his mouth completely to show off the off-yellow mush in his mouth, receiving a grimace from the actual adults in the room and a quite giggle from Theo. Deciding to ignore him, the rogue elbowed Theo and nodded to the others. "This is Barry's team, friends mostly. Where's the detective?"

It was the blonde who spoke up this time, his voice heavily accented and Len made a mental note to do some research on who exactly he was. "Called away on a case, but Iris is on her way. Are you fully aware of the situation at hand?"

_Bit of a pomp,_  Len thought to himself before shrugging. "Not completely, but I can make a few educated guesses. Met another one the other day at my bar, think he stole my watch by the way. While I'm impressed, I'd love it back." A tugging at Len's sleeve had him looking over his shoulder at the speedster. "What?"

"We have drawers at the house," Theo told him quietly. "Dami likes t-to keep his... t-trinkets in-in his drawer."

"Trinkets hmm? Good to know." He wondered briefly how pissed Barry would be if he convinced Damian to steal for him, having a speedster on the Rogues would be extremely helpful, but the thought was quickly cast aside. He couldn't risk Barry's identity like that, not to mention he still wasn't sure how this all worked. He didn't want Barry showing up in the middle of a heist, or worse, Theo. "So what is it? Some kind of multiple personality disorder?"

Cisco narrowed his eyes at Len but nodded. "Not some kind, it  _is_. Though it's called Dissociative Identity disorder now. We only just found out he has it."

"You need some sort of game plan," Len said, finally shaking his arm out of Theo's grasp and pushing him towards them. "Probably not great for a kid to be running around in the Flash's suit and interrupting my jobs. Not to mention, you've officially confused Mick and Lisa, so I'll be owing them some sort of explanation when I get home. Also, they know Theo's name, but not Barry's."

The brit sighed and shook his head as Cisco groaned. "Does this mean you want to make some sort of deal?"

Theo fidgeted in his spot as they spoke, it was distracting and Len found a headache growing in the back of his skull, the others however didn't seem to notice. He knew restlessness in a kid when he saw it. Lisa was over ten years younger than him, he'd had to raise her. So he grabbed Theo's arm and dragged him into the hall, pointing towards where he knew their track was. "Straight down that way, you'll find a big open room and a ramp. Up the ramp is a track, go run or something. You're making me nervous." Theo blinked at him in surprise, as well as the others, but a sudden -fucking ray of sunshine- grin spread over the speedster's lips and he nodded, rushing off with a quick 'thanks Len!' When he turned back to the others, their mouths were hanging open and Len rolled his eyes. "What? Kid's restless, needs to run off his extra energy."

"I just- you-" Cisco gapped like a fish for a few more seconds before shaking his head. "You're good with this kind of thing. Just surprises me."

"Why?" Len asked sarcastically before strolling over and pulling a fry out of Cisco's hands, earning him a scandalized look. "I've got a team full of all kinds of crap. Mick's a pyromaniac, Hartley's deaf, Axel's off his rocker on good days, Mardon's got anger issues." He shrugged, chewing on the fry absentmindedly for a while as he let the information settle in. "Nearly all of them have some sort of anxiety thing or another. I know how to deal with crazy pretty well."

"I don't think it's politically correct to call people crazy anymore," the brit said haughtily.

"And I don't think I asked your opinion," the rogue replied with a shrug. "Point is, you've got a superhero who's only half super hero. You don't know what triggers the personalities, you don't have a game plan for if they change in the middle of a job, you're flying blind with half an engine."

Cisco frowned, taking a seat across from where Len leaned on a table. He couldn't deny the rogue's words. They were all way out of their depth and still hadn't met all the personalities yet.

"We have a sort of plan," he pouted slightly. "Kid Flash is on backup in case Theo or Damian are out, and I can always pop over and help but- well you're right... other than that we don't really know what to do."

Not-Dead-Harrison-Wells stepped forward, eyes narrowed behind glasses. "Any  suggestions Mr. Snart? Since you're so keen on pointing out how unqualified we are?"

Len only shrugged, popping a fry in his mouth. "Not a clue. Least all of my people have some sort of control over their disabilities. And with Mick, well he's got me." He hummed as he contemplated their options, crossing his arms over his chest. "Best thing probably is just to be ready for when it does happen. And I do mean when and not if, because it's going to happen. Murphy's Law and all that. Don't let him go on calls without backup. No late night patrols on his own. Make sure they have like, 'if lost return here' stickers or some shit." Len shrugged at the wide eyes he recieved. "Lisa was as rebelious as they come when she was a kid," he explained. "I could never control when she partied or went out. I could only make sure she knew what to do if something bad happened."

"That..." Cisco mumbled around his straw, a thoughtful look in his eyes, "is actually a really good idea. They leave videos for each other, and sticky notes around the house... but having some sort of base rule set that they all know just in case would actually be really helpful. And emergency contacts, they need that too," he said suddenly, turning quickly to start jotting ideas down on a notepad.

"And what about you?" The brit frowned, eyes narrowing at the thief. "How do we know you aren't going to use this against him?"

"Did I today?" Len countered, raising a cool eyebrow. It was a fair question. He was a criminal, a thief, a killer when he needed to be. There was no denying that and he wasn't about to turn a new leaf either. Still... the thought of using Barry's disorder against him to get what he wanted... it made him sick just thinking about. And it took the fun out of the game, made it too easy. "I didn't use his name against him, I won't use this. Besides, consider me an unintentional ally. I'll be the dutiful little helper and bring home your lost speedster when he wanders into my bar with the intentions of fucking anything he can get his hands on."

Cisco's cheeks flared a dark red and he choked a bit from his drink, fist pounding on his chest as he tried to breathe. "Best friend- didn't need to- holy tmi batman- jeez," he coughed.

Len snorted and rolled his eyes, pushing himself back onto his feet and shoving his hands in the pockets of his parka. "Well, this has been fun," he drawled, turning back towards the hall and waving a hand over his shoulder. "But I've got things to steal and museums to visit. Have fun with your new friends." He paused before leaving, tilting his head just slightly towards Cisco. "And do tell the  _Flash_  that I'd like my watch back. I worked very hard to earn that and I'm sure the lovely gentleman I stole it from would be sad to see my hard work be for nothing. Tootles."

With a little wiggle of his fingers, Cold was gone, taking the back exit out of the building and out to his bike. 

He'd barely pulled into the parking garage of his apartment complex before his phone was going off in his pocket.

**From Lise:**

**You going to tell us what the hell just happened?**

**Opened 5:46 pm**

 

**To Lise:**

**Hard to explain. Not my story to tell sis.**

**Opened 5:48 pm**

 

**From Lise:**

**Oh fuck off, Lenny! That was weird as shit and you know it!**

**Opened 5:49 p,**

 

**From Lise:**

**Don't you fucking leave me on read you ass.**

**Opened 5:59 pm**

**The Flash was scared shitless of you and then you called Cisco?**

**Opened 6:03 pm**

**And who the fuck is Theo?**

**Opened 6:04 pm**

**He can't be the flash's real name, you'd never give that up.**

**Unread**

**Seriously Lenny, I'm dying here!**

**Unread**

**At least tell me it's not something we need to be worrying about. Is it a meta?**

**Opened 6:31 pm**

 

**To Lise:**

**Not a meta.**

**Opened 6:62 pm**

 

**Voicemail From Scarlet:**

**Hey, thanks for... you know, not freaking out I guess? Theo said you were actually really nice and that I owe you a bag of marshmallows. I'll uh, leave some at a safe house sometime. Don't worry, Theo didn't tell any of us where you live, not sure he even remembers. Also, I found your watch. I'll leave it with the marshmallows... again uh, thanks.**

**End of Voicemail.**


End file.
